Optical communication systems with higher spectral efficiency are being developed to satisfy the ever-increasing network capacity demand. As the cardinality of the signal modulation increases, the system performance becomes more sensitive to the impairments from the transmitter and the receiver. Electrical-to-optical conversion impairments induced at the transmitter diminish achievable transceiver performance.